1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a compact cable suspended pumping system for dewatering gas wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
As natural gas wells mature, many experience a decrease in production due to water build up in the annulus creating back pressure on the reservoir. The gas industry have utilized varying technologies to alleviate this problem, however most do not meet the economic hurdle as they require intervention such as pulling the tubing string.